


Hatched - The Words of the Strange

by Eruka_Crauw



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Future, Hatched, Multi, Norms, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruka_Crauw/pseuds/Eruka_Crauw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a mix of Pokémon, Homestuck, Avatar, Romeo and Juliet, and my own imagination to create...This.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatched - The Words of the Strange

My name is Eaerin Varybond. Yes, I am a girl. I am about five-foot-nine with short, mousy brown hair and pale blue eyes. I am currently 20 bilunar solar sweeps old and live by myself in an apartment on the outskirts of the Rainier territory. It's a small place, but I have a sort of normal life: I tend to get into very weird situations. For instance, today. It is a normal Saturday, and I was off work until Monday. It was almost 2 o'clock in the afternoon when I got off my video game and decided to make a sandwich. When I got back, however, my window was open and there were two teenage boys in my room. One was lying across my computer chair, looking at something on my phone, while the other was shirtless and using a damp white T-shirt to dab at something across his rib cage. I did not freak out, though. I calmly threw my sandwich at the man on my phone and my plate at the one on my bed. I can't lie when I say I screamed as well. The plate hit the shirtless man in the head with a dull 'thunk'. The sandwich landed on the other man's stomach, which he nonchalantly picked up and started eating. "Thanks for the sandwich and all, but why did you throw the plate at him?" Chair-guy asked. Bed-guy was glaring at me, still holding the shirt to his ribs. I, on the other hand, was hyperventilating. "Whoa, dude, you're going to pass out if you keep breathing like that!" Chair-guy got up. He walked over to me and patted me on the back. I shrieked and blasted him across the room with a shot of water. Oh, wait, did I forget to mention? "I am a type alpha Water-class, so unless you want to get shredded by your own blood, I suggest you get the fuck out. Now." I held my hands to the two strange men warily. The man on the bed stood up to his full height, dropping the shirt. There was a large gash across his ribs, and he stood a good six inches taller than me. He flexed slightly as he came up to me. He flicked his wrist upwards, and I had barely enough time to deflect the burst of air that came rushing towards me with a shield of ice. "Hm. My names Crinos. My buddy you knocked down there is Jakon. I don't know what a 'type-alpha-class'  
-whatever bullshit you were spouting earlier was, but we need a place to stay." Crinos said in a deep voice. He held out a hand. "Please let us stay ONE night, and we'll be out of your hair by dawn. Deal?" I reluctantly shook his hand. "Fine, but I don't trust you two. Try anything and I'll kill you both." Jakon groaned from his spot near my bed where he was knocked down. He rubbed his head with the palm of his hand an sat up. "Shit, dude. That hurt!" He exclaimed to me. "Jakon, this chick said we can stay here for the night." Crinos said. "Oh, wait, what was your name again?" "Eaerin. Eaerin Varybond." I replied.  
Two weeks later, Crinos and Jakon were still living in my house. They still haven't told me why they were hiding in my house or how Crinos got that gash. Apparently, they don't know what ranking or classes are either, so I had to explain it to them. "Everyone is ranked by how strong they are with their abilities, and classed by what they can do. It is currently illegal in the province to use your powers without being registered." I explained to Crinos when he asked what classes and types were. "So how do you rank?" He asked again. "Okay, so if you put everyone on a scale of 1-100, I would be about..." I thought carefully, thinking back to testing day. I got caught up in memories, though, and came back to the world with a start. Jakon was now staring at me along with Crinos. "So what are you ranked?" Jakon asked. Crinos must have filled him in. "Oh, about a 4." Crinos looked like he was going to ask a question, but a knock on the door cut him off. I walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. A man in a navyblue suit and a military hat was waiting by the door. I backed away from the door and opened it. "Hello, ma'am. I am Officer Cantor. I would like to ask you some questions. May I come in?" His question seemed to be more of a nervous request. I let Officer Cantor in reluctantly. I shut the door behind him. "Have a seat, make yourself at home, officer." He sat down on my couch. I went and got a can of Cherry Faygo. "So what brings you to my humble abode, Officer? Come to recruit me again?" Cantor frowned. "No, ma'am, I have not. We received your...letter...detailing your choice not to join the Threshecutioners. I am here on behalf of a tip we received yesterday." I raised an eyebrow at the Officer and took a sip of soda. "Oh? And what was that tip?" He cleared his throat. "An anonymous person left a tip last night at midnight. According to this anonymous tip, you are harbouring two dangerous fugitives, ma'am." I frowned. "Fugitives? I have not received word of any fugitives. Why was I not informed?" Cantor flushed. "I was led to believe that you were informed. I am sorry, ma'am. Please do not tell my superiors or punish me." I scoffed as he stood up and saluted. "I apologise for any inconvenience, ma'am." "At ease, dammit. I'm not your superior anymore." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, ma'am. Have a nice day." He walked out the door. "Who the hell was that?" Jakon asked, as he and Crinos appeared out of nowhere. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "That was an Officer, a low-ranking Threshecutioner to be exact." "Why did he salute to you?" Crinos poked me in the chest. "And why did you say you weren't his superior ANYMORE? Are you an Officer too?" I brushed his hand away with a sigh. "I /was/ an Officer, but not anymore. I retired four years ago." Crinos gaped at me. "Wait, you were a cop?!" He asked incredulously. "Also," Jakon added. "Before, you said you were a rank 4. Is that good or bad?" I chuckled. "For anyone on my bad side; horrible. For you guys; good. Looks like you guys are fugitives. When exactly were you going to tell me you have a team of Threshecutioners on your asses?" Crinos and Jakon looked at each other uneasily. Then it hit me. "Wait, are you guys recently hatched or something?!" Crinos looked at me with a very confused look on his face. "Hatched? What are you talking about?! I'll have you know I was born like a normal person: through sexual reproduction after nine months in my mom's womb." My eyes widened. "Holy Hera, you guys are Norms?! I thought they were extinct!! But I thought Norms couldn't control an element?" I paced back and forth excitedly. I had never met a Norm before, so this was getting better by the minute. "What are Norms?" I stopped, and looked at Jakon. "How old are you guys, anyway?" Crinos and Jakon exchanged another look. "Um, I think about 16 years old." Jakon replied. "I'm almost 18." Crinos added. I smacked my forehead with my palms. I rubbed my eyes for a minute before turning back to the other two. "Okay, so let me get this straight: You guys are 16/17 YEARS old, and are BOTH Norms, but you, Crinos, have Control?!" I started hyperventilating. "Hera in Olympus, strike me down now if I am to lose my peace!" I mumbled. I walked to my room, ignoring the strange looks Crinos and Jakon were giving me. I turned on my Tiaratop COM. I swiped my hands through the air, bringing up the minister behind my eyes. I looked through my files to find a document on "Norms and Their Involvement in the LIFE". I read through it, making notes of some of the major points. After a few minutes, my Tiaratop was ripped off my head. I sat up abruptly. "What the Hel, dude?!" Crinos had a concerned expression on his face and the Tiaratop in his hands. "Your eyes were glowing red and you were waving your hands around a lot!! Are you okay?!" I sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine." I snatched the Tiaratop from his hands. "Sweet Hera~ Look, this is a state of the art COM system. It is NOT going to hurt me. The red glow in my eyes is to show that it's on. You can choose any colour you want it to glow, and I chose red, okay?!" I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Okay, calm down Eaerin, calm down." I glared at Crinos. "I'm going into town today, so I need you guys to stay here and lay low, okay?" "Why do we have to lay low?" Jakon asked in my ear. I jumped; I never heard him come in. "Apparently you guys are fugitives from the Threshecutioners, so I recommend you guys stay here." Jakon shrugged. "Okay." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." I shooed Crinos and Jakon out of my room so I could change. I looked through my closet, and found my town-clothes. They were a long grey dress with a layer of blue crinoline on top. The shoes were navy blue boots that reached my knees, the hat was wide-brimmed and blue with a grey stripe. I put on my identification com(iCOM), which is a blue and grey Adamantium bracelet. If I was of a lower number, my iCOM would be made of steel or bronze, or tin or gold. If I was one of the B3, it would be made of Vibranium. I walked out of my room and grabbed my C-Card. I heard a low whistle from Crinos as I walked out, and I shot him a glare. I hurried to town as fast as I could. As soon as I reached town, I partially hid my face under the brim of my hat. I didn't need anyone recognising me. It just didn't help when people swarmed you with questions and death-threats. I noticed a strange person dressed all in grey staring at me. They seemed to be missing an arm. While I was distracted, I accidentally bumped into someone dressed in all red and black. The person fell down. "Sorry! I was not watching where I was goin- oh, wait. Hey Tybalt." Tybalt was a friend of mine for a long, then we went different ways after school. He's a fire type, rank 47. "You're getting a little spotty there, Varybond. So, how've you been? Still with the Threshecutioners?" I shook my head. "Nah, I 'retired', or rather, they discharged me." I walked over to a bench near the fountain in the middle of the square. "I was discharged a few months after I lost my arm during a duel with Ruyet, the jealous bitch. She challenged me after I got top scores in the final exam in the training academy." Tybalt let out a low whistle. "So where'd you get that prosthetic? It's the best one I've ever seen, and my brother is a Mechanic." I pulled up my sleeve slightly to reveal a part of my robotic arm. "Remember Mercurie? He owed me a favour after I helped him become one of the High Mechengineers. So I got him to make me an arm that could still Control with. Of course, because of tradition, I was knocked down a few ranks, so I'm no longer one of the B3s." Tybalt nodded. "I won a duel against my tutor, so I actually ascended a few ranks. Now I'm a rank 39." I beamed at him. "Good for you, Tybalt." I looked at the clock-tower and saw that the grocer was going to close in a half-hour. "Hey, Tybalt? It was cool seeing you again. I'll see you around." I shook his hand. "Yeah. Take care Varybond." I went to the grocer's and grabbed some food, enough for three people to live for a month. I walked back to the house heavily laden with bags. As I walked in the door, I noticed that Crinos and Jakon were nowhere to be seen. I put the food in the cupboards, then looked around the house. I heard faint, but strange sounds coming from my bedroom. As I approached my room, the sounds got louder. They seemed angry. I burst into my room with my hands raised in an offensive way. The boys were playing on my TV with strange electronics that connected to a box. The box was labeled with a large 'X' that was glowing green. It also seemed to be connected to the TV. Jakon was lying on the ground shirtless, face focused. Crinos was laying on my bed in his boxers with a smile on his face. "Ha! Take that Jak!!" Crinos shouted at Jakon. He mashed a button on the device in his hands. I lowered my hands and took a look at the TV. It seemed to be an old version of some war game they were playing. "Oh, hey Eaerin. What's up?" Jakon paused the strange game, snapping me out of my trance. "Huh? Oh, uh, what are you guys doing?" Crinos put his controller on the bed. "We're playing the X-Box 360, duh." He said matter-of-factly. I was confused, but I dropped the subject. "Woah! What's wrong with your arm?!" Jakon exclaimed. He was pointing at my right arm: my ROBOTIC arm. There was something on my arm that was burning through my sleeve and revealing my arm. I tried ripping off that sleeve, but yelped when my hand touched the weird acid. My fingers developed blisters which I quickly cooled with my water. I encased the acid with my water as well, extracting it from the sleeve and dissipating it before it touched any other part of my skin or dress. I shouted at the boys to cover their eyes and they quickly obliged. I ran to my closet and quickly yanked on a tank-top and shorts after taking off the dress. I had already removed my boots and hat at the door. I inspected the acid burns on the dress, and washed off the remaining acid from my arm and dress. "Weird. I haven't seen this kind of acid in sweeps." I mumbled to myself. Crinos uncovered his eyes when I started talking to myself. "Eaerin! What happened to you?!" He gasped. Jakon turned around to see what Crinos was talking about. Crinos pointed at a few of my scars on my torso, neck and legs, including the large scars around my shoulder where robot met human. I sighed. "When I was a Threshecutioner, people did a lot of bad things to me. My arm...my arm got...damaged...a couple weeks before I quit." I shook my head. You guys are young, I wouldn't expect you to understand it. "What do you mean, though? Do people actually hurt other people?" "When you are ranked 1 on the list of 'Kill on Sight', yeah." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. I didn't expect them to find out much about me, but they seemed trustworthy enough. Jakon walked up to me, poking my shoulder where the faded scars were. "Does that hurt?" He asked. I chuckled. "Not anymore." Crinos seemed thoroughly shocked at my injuries. "W-who damaged y-your arm?! Is that a g-g-gun shot wound?!?!" He blurted out suddenly. I looked over to him. I sighed and walked up to him. "Don't worry, Crinos. The person who cut off my arm is dead. So are most of the people that hurt me. The few that survived....let's just say they are in an asylum, jail, or had the brains enough to go clean." The two looked at me in horror. "You killed people?!" I nodded my head solemnly. "Yeah."


End file.
